Le temía, pero le quería
by MarthaRdriguez
Summary: Debía correr, alejarse y esconderse aunque fuera en vano, pero no lo haría, no quería hacerlo. Le quería, pero al mismo tiempo le tenía un temor terrible.


**Esta idea me surgió hace varias noches, pero se intensificó mientras hablaba en twitter con una chica a la que quiero dedicarle esta historia, pues se que como yo, está enamora de Aro y de Michael Sheen. Elia Ramos, espero que te guste.**

**_Espero que lo disfruten, no sé si escribiré otro capitulo sobre esta historia (probablemente no, pero tengo aun el fic de Aro y Sulpicia) pero me ha gustado como quedó._**

¿Qué si el viaje desde México hasta Volterra la había cansado? Para nada.

El cerebro de la chica parecía no procesar ninguna sensación negativa, estaba tan lleno de adrenalina y emoción que no podía percatarse de nada más.

Había llegado una hora antes a Italia; de Roma se trasladó hasta Volterra en taxi. Pidió sugerencias al conductor, y él, muy amablemente le recomendó una pensión colonial, histórica, hermosa y llena de misterios, como toda la ciudad en la que se encontraban.

Era más práctico y económico que se hospedara en una pensión que en un hotel, iba a pasar todo un mes vacacionando en aquel mágico pueblo, no era adecuado despilfarrar el dinero en una habitación de hotel diariamente.

Una vez dejó su equipaje en el cuarto de la pensión, salió dando zancadas, emocionada y a la vez apresurada en comenzar su recorrido.

Iba a permanecer allí un mes entero, pero parecía ansiosa por terminar de conocer cada rincón de Volterra en ese mismo instante.

La morena sabía perfectamente por donde comenzar: La plaza de San Marco.

Caminó mirando alrededor, de vez en cuando se paraba a pedir indicaciones de cómo llegar y a hacer una que otra pregunta a los transeúntes; en ocasiones usaba el Inglés, luego probaba suerte con el Español, a veces ninguno de los dos idiomas que dominaba funcionaba y no lograban entenderle, pero su deseo de conocer ese sitio era más grande, y no se detuvo hasta encontrar la dichosa plaza.

Después de haber dado vueltas por los mismos lugares una y otra vez, por fin encontró el camino que la llevó directo al lugar que había soñado visitar desde que tuvo en sus manos "Luna Nueva", cuando leyó y re-leyó una y mil veces los capítulos "La carrera" y "El veredicto", pero sobre todo cuando estuvo frente aquella pantalla de cine y vio a una torpe e indefensa Bella Swan corriendo entre miles de italianos vistiendo capas rojas, todo ello para rescatar a su amado vampiro Edward Cullen de las garras de los terribles y desalmados Vulturi.

"Terribles y desalmados Vulturi", a ella jamás le habían parecido tan terribles, tampoco desalmados; tenía una idea de ellos en su cabeza que nadie nunca iba a poder cambiar. Eran sus favoritos, siempre lo serían. Incluso, seguía sin comprender como era que la humana Swan siguiera enamorada de Cullen después de tener frente a ella al vampiro más poderoso y sexy (a su parecer), el líder del clan más temido del mundo: Aro Vulturi… y ella no había hecho más que temerle.

Sonrió para sí misma, satisfecha de estar parada justo en el centro de la plaza de San Marco, posando su mirada en la torre del reloj mientras en su cabeza reproducía miles de imágenes de aquella película que la había convencido de viajar desde tan lejos, aun y cuando sus padres no estuvieron de acuerdo nunca.

Sintió ganas de llorar de alegría. Lo había conseguido, estaba ahí, cumpliendo una de sus metas. Se sentía inmensamente feliz y orgullosa.

Cerró los ojos y por unos segundos se imaginó lo magnifico que sería que el mundo no fuera tan "normal" como era, quería que existieran esas criaturas que ella tanto amaba, mas eso no era posible y tendría que conformarse con estar ahí, viendo aquello que había inspirado a Stephenie Meyer para crear a sus Vulturi.

Sacó de entre los bolsillos de su abrigo una libretita de notas, iba a escribir todo lo que le pasara por la mente, seguramente estar ahí la inspiraría y podría seguir escribiendo muchos documentos de Word con la historia que le hubiera gustado conocer, todo aquello sobre el mundo Vulturi que no tenía una respuesta por parte de la autora, todo aquello que la hacía sentir un vacío y que intentaba llenar con sus historias, las cuales solo leía ella misma.

Se sentía torpe, no podía moverse del todo bien debido al pesado abrigo que vestía. La joven no estaba acostumbrada a aquello, pero ya no estaba en el caluroso México, en Italia hacía frío, estaba obligada a vestir de esa forma.

Hizo un par de apuntes y siguió caminando; quería entrar al castillo, debía hacerlo, o más bien, necesitaba hacerlo.

Esperó a que el sol se ocultara, sentada en una banca, viendo a cientos de italianos atravesar la plaza, iban y venían, de un lado a otro, regresando de sus labores o paseando con sus parejas de forma acaramelada. Ninguno parecía emocionado de estar ahí, era tan rutinario para ellos, pero para la mexicana aquella era su más excitante aventura.

Cuando llegó el anochecer, una vez el reloj marcó las ocho en punto, la muchacha se levantó y caminó con decisión hasta la portezuela de madera. Nadie la observaba, la oscuridad reinaba y nadie parecía notar su hazaña. Lo haría. Iba a entrar y ahora no había ser humano en el mundo que lograra convencerla de lo contrario.

Necesitaba saber que había ahí dentro, seguro no encontraría más que suciedad y polvo, pero deseaba verlo con sus propios ojos, quería sumergirse cuanto pudiera en aquel mundo, así volvería feliz a Monterrey y tendría miles de recuerdos que plasmar en sus historias.

Miró una vez más a todos lados y cuando notó que nadie la observaba abrió la portezuela sin mayor dificultad y entró al castillo.

Era como si alguien la estuviera esperando, pues nunca pensó que le sería tan fácil ingresar.

Había hecho muchos planes mientras esperaba el anochecer sentada en aquella banca, todos eran sobre como abrir la puerta de madera… al final, no necesitó de ninguno.

Estaba oscuro, no veía demasiado a su paso pero sentía el polvo en su nariz. Metió nuevamente las manos a los bolsos de su abrigo y tomó su celular, presionó un botón cualquiera y entonces logró ver un poco más.

Parecía un lugar abandonado, pero no se decepcionó, de todas maneras nunca había esperado más, sabía que aquellas paredes habían estado deshabitadas hacía mucho tiempo.

No tenía miedo, sentía mucha curiosidad, quería saber si era mejor o peor de lo que había imaginado y no se iba a detener hasta al menos ver la mayor parte de aquel castillo.

Los minutos pasaban y la chica comenzaba a cansarse, las piernas le dolían y su vista se volvía más torpe debido a la oscuridad. Miró la hora en su teléfono, las nueve con seis minutos. Dio un suspiro largo; tal vez era momento de volver a la pensión y acomodarse ahí de una buena vez.

Levantó la vista, dispuesta a retirarse y entonces se quedó pasmada. Se talló los ojos una y mil veces pero la visión seguía ahí.

Un par de ojos rojos la miraban con incertidumbre, no parpadeaban, la traspasaban fríamente y ella creyó que estaba enloqueciendo.

¿Estaba asustada? Por supuesto, ahora lo estaba.

Temblaba y su corazón latía muy a prisa, pero aun así dio un par de pasitos al frente, volvió a presionar los botones de su teléfono y lo levantó hasta iluminar aquellos ojos rojos y brillantes.

Dio un salto. No daba crédito a lo que veía. Era imposible.

- A… Aro – tartamudeó

Tenía mucho miedo, no podía ocultarlo. Su cerebro le decía que aquello no era posible, pero lo tenía frente a ella, o estaba volviéndose loca o eso estaba sucediendo realmente.

El vampiro salió de entre las sombras y la miró con una sonrisa en los labios. Una sonrisa perfecta y maravillosa, justo como ella misma la había descrito en su computadora.

- Buona sera, signorina – susurró él muy cerca de su rostro. Ella se puso nerviosa.

Debía correr, alejarse y esconderse aunque fuera en vano, pero no lo haría, no quería hacerlo.

- Esto… esto ¿Es real? – preguntó en Español. No sabía Italiano y de los nervios el Inglés se le había olvidado.

Aro tomó su mano. No pidió permiso, solo lo hizo. Ella jamás opuso resistencia.

Sintió su tacto, el frío de su piel le erizó los vellos y la hizo estremecer.

- Elena – susurró él en su oído. Elena cerró los ojos de inmediato. – Te observé desde que llegaste y te paraste justo en el centro de la plaza – confesó él con un perfecto español, aunque con acento italiano, por supuesto.

Elena volvió a abrir los ojos y notó que él ya no estaba tan cerca suyo, seguía parado ahí, frente a ella, pero no tan próximo como antes.

- Existes – se acercó a Aro aun y cuando le temía – Eres tu – lo miró a los ojos y levantó su mano, se paró de puntitas y llevó sus dedos hasta la mejilla del vampiro, el cual no se alejó en ningún momento, por el contrario, se dejó hacer.

- Tienes miedo, más sin embargo aquí sigues. Me temes, más me… quieres – afirmó él, confundido.

- Y tú estás sediento, mi sangre canta para ti, más sin embargo no me has mordido – respondió ella, mirándolo embobada.

Aro soltó una carcajada musical y dio un aplauso, luego junto sus manos y miró a Elena, maravillado.

- Vaya – su voz resonó en el sitio en el que se encontraban – ¡Fascinante! – acarició la mejilla de la morena mientras estudiaba sus facciones.

- ¿Estoy soñando? – preguntó Elena.

- No – respondió Aro secamente.

- ¿Entonces? – la chica preguntó de nuevo.

- Has venido a buscarme – respondió el vampiro de ojos rojos.

- Y te he encontrado – susurró

- Y no debías – suspiró él

- ¿Por qué no? –

- Soy peligroso – afirmó él, mirando los ojos cafés de la mexicana.

- No me importa. Lo sabes –

- Eres valiente… o terca – dijo él volviendo a acercar su rostro al de Elena.

Ella pasó sus dedos cálidos por los fríos labios del vampiro. Los acarició con suma delicadeza y posó su mirada en los ojos rojos de él. Sintió el frío colarse por los pasillos del castillo y una ráfaga de viento le despeinó el cabello.

Le temía, pero le quería. Y le quería de una forma loca y peligrosa, tan loca y peligrosa como la situación que estaba viviendo.

Se paró de puntitas otra vez, enredó los dedos en el cabello negro, largo y lacio de Aro y entonces cerró los ojos…


End file.
